1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to impact hand tools for use in the masonry, carpentry, electrical or similar engineering fields and more particularly, is concerned with an improved heavy duty impact hand tool kit for driving fastening devices such as threaded fastener studs, anchor/expansion plugs, nails, pins into densily packed material such as concrete, metal framing material used in the building industry or for general use in these engineering fields where a particular job may require the use of impact or non-impact general purpose hand tools such as chisels, screwdrivers, punches or similar hand tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the building construction industry, and other similar industry, there is a constant need to have a hand tool which can be used to drive fastening devices such as concrete nails, threaded or unthreaded fastener studs, anchor/expansion plugs and other similar devices into solid surfaces such as concrete or into metal framing studs such as those presently being used in the building industry. There is also a similar need to have an impact hand tool for general use where ordinarily a impact or non-impact general purpose hand tool such as a punch, chisel or screwdriver would be used. Presently, tools that can be used to fulfill this need are either too expensive for everyday use or lack the versatility to be adapted to a variety of jobs requiring an impact hand tool. Typical tools used presently in the trade vary from high power tools such as the expensive pistol tool requiring 22 caliber pistol loads to impact hand tools which will only accomodate one type of fastening device. Other tools known which attempt to resolve the lack of versitility do so only in a limited way and with the use of costly adapters which tend to detract from their utility. Additionally, the tools which attempt the versatility, are specialized for use in one particular trade.
Consequently, a need exists for a simple, affordable and versatile impact hand tool which can be used by the tradesperson in the building construction industry or similar industries for impact driving fastening devices or for general impact hand tool use. Such impact hand tool would find utility by being easily adapted to the particular job requiring the use of an impact hand tool.